Raised on Promises
by DominoMags
Summary: As Valentine's day looms, two American teenage girls try to show their love for one another, even with distance between them. A gift fic for a friend.


Melissa Shield busied herself in her lab. Valentine's day was right around the corner and she had some research to do. One might wonder why the young support prodigy was looking up info on the hero Cow Lady and cruelty free horseshoes, but they would be equally surprised to find out they were gifts for her girlfriend.

That in and of itself was cause for surprise too. Nobody knew Melissa was dating anyone. Many would have assumed that Midoriya kid from UA.

Melissa liked him well enough. However, with the relationship between her father and Izuku's mentor, it would be too much like dating her brother. Besides, her heart belonged to someone else from that school, one with which she had just as much in common.

Ping!

A machine went off, signifying the end of a test Melissa was running. The girl ran to her work computer to start up the 3D printer, checking her messages in the meantime. The printer whirred to life as the young scientist scrolled through her chat window looking for her girlfriend's username: V li ntSt mp3d3. It was a bit much, but Melissa wasn't one to judge. She lost herself in thoughts, traveling back to when it all began.

They had met at a convention once, a couple years ago. Melissa was the taller of the two and certainly the most conventional looking. However they had hit it off like fireworks. Two blonde girls living in America, carrying heroic legacies, it seemed inevitable.

It was in line at a booth, getting an exclusive All Might figure. Melissa ended up buying it before Pony could. However, the quirkless teen saw how dejected the bright eyed girl was and let her have it. From there, they spent the entire day together, chatting about pros and items and nerdy special interests. Things only grew from there.

Melissa sighed blissfully. She remembered their promise to each other, even before they became a couple.

"_We'll do it. We'll forge our own legacies and be just as cool as All Might, your dad, and my aunt combined! Together!"_

"_Yeah. We will."_

Melissa shook her head to get it back in the game. The tall blonde looked at her flashing message, preparing a short response.

"Howdy, babe! Are you busy? Making any cool toys in that lab of yours?"

"I'm fine, Pony. And as for "cool toys"? You'll just have to wait."

"Aw nuts. I Figured you would say that. Oh well. You'll have to wait too."

"Well I do like surprises, so I can wait, babe."

"Well I can't, Melly belly! I am too excited!"

Melissa smiled warmly at her computer screen, losing herself in the conversation. It wasn't too long before she was shaken from her trance by another ping. This time it signified the end of the printing.

"One moment, Pony. I've got to take care if something."

"Okie doke, cowpoke!"

Melissa couldn't help but smile. She was certain people lived Pony at UA, but that much of what made her spectacular was lost in translation. The girl was a raving Otaku, but her Japanese was far from flawless. Still, it was enough to get her into the top Japanese school for heroics. That alone was a testament to what made Pony stand out.

The support feel hummed a little song from a cartoon and got back to work on the gift. When it was completed, it would be tested. Once tested, it would begin its trip to Japan, hopefully just in time.

X

Pony opened up her chat client and prepared to talk to her girlfriend. She could barely contain herself, spinning in her desk chair. A parcel awaited completion on the equine Otaku's bed, filled with Japanese snacks, gachapon prizes, and a custom item made at UA's support labs by request. Normally the labs were for support items and not for trivial things like this.

However a kind upperclassmen with short colorful hair took the order happily. It was a few days ago and already, the order sat snuggly in the package, bedded with goodies. Memories played briefly like an anime eyecatch.

"_Yeehaw! You're the best!"_

"_No problem. This is what I do. Besides, nothing wrong with coming to support to show support, right?"_

"_Thank you very much, Haya-Senpai!"_

"_No sweat. Drop by in a day or two for the gift. Oh and Tsunotori?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Your Japanese needs a bit of work still though._

Snapping back to reality, Pony finished up the note she would use in her care package before taping it on the inside if one of the box flaps like her grandmother used to do. Returning to her seat, the horned girl looked at her desk, a herd of technicolor horses arranged in a sort of roundtable, their cutie marks aligned perfectly. All Might stood in the center, arms akimbo before his equestrian fangirls.

Returning her attention to the flashing chat window, Pony noticed she had a new message.

X

The day had arrived and the two girls sat at their desks, deciding that chatting through text wasn't enough, especially for this occasion. If they were going to unbox their presents while separated by ocean and distance, facetime was the logical option. Two girls on two islands were now united by technology. It was different when they lived in separate parts of the same country, but the things that mattered most remained consistent.

"Hey, babe. Are you ready?" Melissa's face popped up on screen, followed shortly by Pony's. Both girls had grabbed their packages and put them on their laps for viewing each other's pleasure.

"You bet I am! Let's do it!" the horned girl cheered enthusiastically. Both girls unwrapped their boxes, glancing up now and then to catch the other's eye through the screen. Melissa, destroys as she was, opened her box cleanly, checking the flap for the card.

"**Valentine, you make my heart race (like a horse! Get it?). I hope you like what I got you as much as I like you, which is a lot! Because I love you! Keep on keeping on, you wonderful genius! I miss you loads! 3 PT"**

Melissa blushed, brushing her long hair from her face as she delved into the package. The crinkle of candy bags and the clink of little toys served as an audible harbinger as the girl pulled out a customer lawsuit, with a shield on the back.

It had Melissa's own signature on the back, taken from past cards she had sent Pony. It came with a tool case, filled with monogrammed equipment and a small holographic transmitter, carrying the image of the very first selfie the two took together. The quirkless girl nearly cried

"Pony...how…"

"I got a bunch of little treats for you from around the area, but I had an upperclassmen from support make this for you. She's really good. She specializes in costuming and since you're a hero in your own right, you might as well dress the part."

"Pony...it's wonderful. It all is. Thank you."

"We're in it together, Mel. Two American girls making our mark on the hero world. Like we promised."

"Yeah." Melissa nodded. Smiling with tears in your eyes. "I think you got distracted though. Open yours."

"Oh, right!" Pony was so focused on her girlfriend's reaction that she forgot to follow through with hers. She wondered what it could be.

It couldn't be an autograph from All Might or Cow Lady. As great as those were, one was her teacher and the other was her aunt. Though both were retired, getting autographs wouldn't be too hard. Knowing Melissa, it would be something special. Sure enough it was.

"I guess we both had similar ideas." Melissa giggled as her short, cute girlfriend pulled a new costume out of her package.

It had high-tech, lightweight horseshoes, comfortable and functional. The costume literally wore its influences on its sleeve. Elements of All Might's debut costume were on the gloves. The base of Pony's previous hero costume was there, with a utility belt resembling saddlebags.

Finally, a pair of sunglasses and a customer Stetson completed the look, compete with a strap for the neck and holes for her horns. It too came with that same selfie, but in locket form. It was Pony's turn to tear up now as she clutched the costume to her chest.

"Thabkies! Thabkies so much, Kelly! I love it! I love it and you!"

"I know, dear. But there's more. You didn't read the card yet. Or see what's at the bottom.

Pony turned her attention to the bottom. There rested a packet of picky, a note on pink stationary, and a custom My Little Pony figurine of All Might, with his emblem as the cutie mark. The horned girl could feel herself ready to burst from excitement. And she hadn't even read the note yet. She proceeded to do so.

"**Dear Pony. I don't have a cute little pun prepared, even though I know you love those. I still hope you like what I got you. I probably outdid myself, But we barely see each other, so that is justification enough. **

**I know an autograph from uncle Might probably doesn't mean as much when you can see him at school, but I still wanted to make this special, just as special as you are. I miss you. Love, MS.**

**P.S. I ordered the Pony Might from that shop we visited on our first date. It felt right."**

The young couple placed their gifts on their beds and gazed through their screens. They felt connected to each other, and yet so far away.

"Thanks do much."

"Of course."

"I miss you. So much."

"Me too."

It hurt not being able to cuddle and kiss, but this was the best they could do.

Or so they both thought.

Melissa heard a knock on her door and went to go answer it. Alas, there was nobody there, just an envelope that said "Happy Valentine's Day. Love, dad".

The quirkless girl opened it and cried once more. She covered her mouth to hush the squeals coming from her mouth. The girl immediately rushed to her computer screen to show her girlfriend the gift she got from her papa.

"PONY! I GOT TICKETS TO JAPAN! WE CAN SEE EACH OTHER!"


End file.
